


Mocking Reminders

by Wolfmother8719



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Grief/Mourning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-11
Updated: 2014-05-11
Packaged: 2018-01-24 08:52:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1598939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfmother8719/pseuds/Wolfmother8719
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek made a mistake going to Tumblr on Mother's day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mocking Reminders

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a bitch whose body was taken over by a demonic plot bunny. enjoy or burn me at the stake. 
> 
>  
> 
> [](http://s100.photobucket.com/user/Junemarie_Harper/media/tumblr_mqpsnp5XwR1rwcfrqo1_5001_zps90f5570c.jpg.html)  
> 

It was such a stupid thing to cry over a Tumblr post. But stupid didn't make his tears dry up or the ever present grief over his loss disappear. Eventually his sobs ceased,causing him to slump back in the chair at his desk. Derek stare blankly at his computer screen before rubbing his eyes and grabbing his mouse. His arrow paused on the X tab on the screen then with a click of his mouse he exited out of Tumblr and closed his laptop. He left his desk and went to his kitchen to find something to do with hands. He fiddle with his coffee maker, his mind drifted over the first two images with in the same post, pack wolves standing and cuddling each other usually did not make him so emotional. But the last image of the wolf pup nuzzling it's Mother's face still burned brightly in his mind' eye was what set him off. Just the thought of it made his heart wince in pain. While he waited for his coffee to brew Derek studiously avoided looking at the Spiderman comic calender that Stile's hung up in his kitchen. Because if he looked he would see the date. And Derek knew he couldn't take another mocking reminder that it was Mother's Day.


End file.
